Pequeñas y dulces manías
by lyzarien
Summary: Todas las manías de Sheldon siempre lograban conmoverle por su gran inocencia. Su fascinación por él, aumentaba con cada momento que pasaban juntos.


**The Big Bang Theory pertenece a Chuck Lorre y ****Bill Prady para Warner Channel y CBS. ****Por ello, todos los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y solo han sido tomados prestados con fines de recreación mental. **

**Notas de la autora: **Una pequeña historia sobre la pareja favorita de Pasadena. Se lleva a cabo en un tiempo paralelo a la actual temporada (sexta).

Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla. Como siempre todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Un beso!

**The Big Bang Theory**

"**Pequeñas y dulces manías" **

La pareja intentó entrar prácticamente a hurtadillas al departamento, teniendo cuidado de no alterar el frágil equilibrio percibido en aquel espacio temporal.

Sin embargo, resultaba imposible no detenerse a mirar ocasionalmente.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos más, y ya pasada la zona de peligro, decidieron detenerse al inicio del pasillo, para observar otro poco.

"¿Qué acaso esos dos nunca dejan de trabajar?"

"No, no es eso" – dejó escapar una pequeña risa silenciosa – "Yo conozco ese libro. Solo observa"

A unos metros de distancia, sentados en el sillón principal de la sala, se encontraba una pareja de castaños, que permanecían estáticos ante el libro frente a ellos. Al parecer estaban demasiado sumergidos en su lectura, que ni siquiera se habían percatado de la llegada de la rubia y su acompañante.

_Una joven pareja sentada con un libro durante una noche fría. De alguna manera, no debería de ser tan extraño. _

Sheldon era el que sostenía el libro en su regazo, dando oportunidad para que Amy, a su lado, también pudiese advertir su contenido.

Resultaba realmente peculiar, que ambos hubiesen decidido quitarse los zapatos y subir los pies al sillón, y más aún, que compartieran una pequeña frazada de cuadros para cubrirse.

También era un caso realmente excepcional, que Sheldon llevara puestos sus anteojos de lectura, siendo que, siempre terminara quejándose de ellos, por dejarle una fea marca en la parte superior de la nariz, resultado de un mal armazón.

Finalmente, Sheldon dio vuelta de página al libro, para poder seguir con la lectura.

"Fue entonces…

…que Doris la cacatúa, sucumbió a las presiones sociales…

… y pudo adaptarse a sus nuevos amigos en el zoológico…

…ya no siendo presa del rechazo…

…al suprimirse todas las diferencias…

…reinando así, la homogeneidad de nueva cuenta."

Sheldon se giró un momento hacia su acompañante.

"No dice eso, pero estarás de acuerdo que hubiera sido un final más beneficioso"

Aun desde su posición, Leonard se inclinó un poco para susurrar con Penny.

"Esa editorial le ha sido de mucha ayuda a Sheldon para superarse, pero creo que ellos ya deben de estar hartos de las "fuertes críticas" que les envía por correo"

"No lo dudo. Yo aún recibo las mías, por "el pésimo servicio" que le doy en el Cheesecake Factory"

En ese momento Sheldon se giró a míralos a ambos.

_Su oído vulcaniano los había escuchado esta vez. _

"Bla – bla – bla… ¿les importa?"

Por su parte, Amy les dirigió un saludo con la mano, por detrás del físico.

"Lo sentimos, ya nos íbamos"

Leonard y Penny continuaron su camino por el pasillo. Sin embargo, la rubia les dirigió una última mirada.

"¿Crees que sea correcto dejarlo solo con su novia, en el sillón de la sala, a estas horas de la noche?"

Ambos rieron entrando a su recamara.

Aun en el sillón, continuaban los aludidos con su libro.

"¿Puedes creerlo? A personas como ellos deberían de vetarlos para siempre de las bibliotecas, los museos…" – pensó por un segundo – "Y por supuesto que también de los cines. Esos son los peores Amy."

"Tienes razón, pero no creo que deberías alterarte por eso" – intentó tomar el libro – "En cuanto al texto creo que…"

"Espera. Aún no hemos terminado con él"

Sheldon volvió a dar vuelta a la página.

"FIN" – cerró el libro y se lo pasó a sus manos – "Ahora si estoy listo para escuchar tus comentarios"

"Bueno, me parece que la teoría sociológica que utiliza es bastante buena y estimulante. Y lo es tanto así, que he pensado que sería divertido analizarla más detenidamente, e intentar extraer de ella, algún tipo de algoritmo del que se componga en esencia esta historia, de la dulce pero incomprendida, cacatúa Doris"

Sheldon la miró por algunos segundos.

"Fascinante" – volvió a tomar el libro - "Eso es lo que yo he pensado hace ya varios años atrás, y lo he elaborado, irónicamente en contra de las opiniones sociales, acerca de no poder crear un algoritmo de la amistad" – se acercó un poco más a Amy – "En este momento, me sorprende el nivel de sincronía que han alcanzado nuestras mentes"

"En verdad que es sorprendente"

Amy también mantuvo fija su mirada en él

"Me gustaría que algún día me mostraras tú algoritmo"

"Y a mí me gustaría que lo vieras detenidamente"

La distancia entre ambos era realmente corta.

Sin embargo, Amy se sorprendió al ver que el físico bajaba la mirada.

"Santo dios…no tolero este tipo de cosas"

En un principio, Amy pensó que se refería a la situación que parecían estar compartiendo. Pero pronto vio que se equivocaba.

Acomodándose los anteojos, Sheldon se acercó un poco más, y sorpresivamente, extendió una de sus manos hasta su blusa.

Su corazón se detuvo por completo.

"Tienes un pequeño…" – Sheldon se inclinó un poco – "…un pequeño hilito suelto justo ahí"

Pudo volver a respirar.

Pronto vio a Sheldon volver a enderezarse en el asiento, y después de buscar en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una cajita blanca, que resultó ser algo parecido a un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

De ella extrajo unas pequeñas tijeras, y nuevamente volvió a acercarse a su blusa.

_Todas las manías de Sheldon siempre lograban conmoverle por su gran inocencia. Su fascinación por él, aumentaba a cada momento que pasaban juntos. _

Era verdad, que de su blusa sobresalía un hilo de su color correspondiente, pero en realidad, pertenecía a la prenda que se encontraba un poco más abajo.

Al percatarse de ello, el físico mantuvo su posición, halando el hilito suelto, con las tijeras listas para cortarlo.

Sin embargo, no parecía decidirse a concluir la acción.

Para su desgracia, Amy lo notó al instante.

"¿Esta nervioso doctor Cooper?"

Reconoció de inmediato su analogía situacional.

_Lo estaba provocando. _

Decidió pensarlo un momento.

La experiencia le indicaba, que para lograr resultados diferentes a los obtenidos aquella ocasión en que había terminado desmayándose en el laboratorio de Amy, debía de actuar de manera distinta.

Un movimiento rápido era la solución.

Haló y cortó el hilo sin demora.

_Sin embargo, con ello había quedado atrapado. _

Los brazos de Amy, que ahora descansaban en sus hombros, impedían que realizara el movimiento hacia atrás, que necesitaba para separarse de ella.

"Uh, oh"

_Ahora se estaba burlando. _

Lo último que pudo ver, fue la suave respiración de Amy reflejada en sus anteojos de lectura. En aquel estado de ceguera temporal, la sensación de los labios de Amy rosando los suyos era lo único que podía percibir del mundo exterior.

Sus labios eran suaves y se movían de la misma manera. Su respiración comenzó a ser cada vez más pesada. El ritmo de sus besos tenía una sincronía envidiable. Cada uno de sus movimientos parecía ajustarse al siguiente en sucesión.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos, cuando Amy intentó separarse de él.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, inclinándose un poco más para alargar el contacto y evitar que su beso concluyera.

_Ahora ya era demasiado tarde._

Tomando fuerzas de voluntad, rodeo a Amy por la cintura y rápidamente consiguió atraerla nuevamente consigo.

_Desde ese momento, ella dejó de oponer cualquier tipo de resistencia._

Sus manos, comenzaron a escalar lentamente por su espalda levemente erguida.

_Era una sensación realmente gratificante, sentir los pequeños estremecimientos de Amy tan cerca de su cuerpo. _

Por su parte, las manos de Amy tampoco permanecían quietas, ya que intentaban bajar desde su nuca con pequeñas caricias, deslizándose por el cuello de su camisa.

El dulce sabor de los labios de Amy, no eran ajenos a su conocimiento, pero cuando sus besos comenzaron a tomar un ritmo más intenso, se dio cuenta de que había vivido en una simple ilusión de sensaciones vagas.

_En definitiva, sus fantasías con ella también tendrían que cambiar._

La aferró aún más fuertemente a su cuerpo, lo suficiente como para presenciar la diferencia de volumen entre sus pechos femeninos y su propio dorso.

_Hecho, que magníficamente fue gravado en su memoria perfecta_.

Levemente, sintió que un par de cosas caían al suelo.

En un pensamiento muy lejano de si, deliberó que ya no necesitaría de aquel libro o de la frazada a cuadros, para pasarla cálidamente, aquella noche tan fría.


End file.
